


Soulmates? Soulmates.

by hangyeom



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, just a really fluffy college au with biker jb, soft jb, soft jy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangyeom/pseuds/hangyeom
Summary: Hands around Jinyoung’s shoulders, Jaebum smiles as he gazes up into the night sky.





	Soulmates? Soulmates.

Jaebum sighed, tapping his pen against the desk impatiently while staring at the clock, willing time to go faster. He had long tuned out the monotonous voice of his lecturer rambling on and on about something he didn’t need to know, instead fixing his attention on trying to control the clock so that it would magically go fast and allow him to get home faster. He had his eyes closed, head slowly drooping down as he entered subconsciousness when he was rudely awakened by the sound of the door opening. The lecture hall was silent save for his lecturer’s droning (which he was sure no one was listening to), so when the door opened, everyone turned to look at the intruder. 

 

What Jaebum didn’t expect was to be met with such a sight that his mouth fell open and he went slack-jawed.  _ Who was this boy and why had he never noticed him before? _

 

“Hello, I’m Park Jinyoung and I’m the new transfer student.” 

 

_ Oh. Well hot damn! _

 

Jaebum tried to close his mouth as the new student walked up the steps, searching for a seat without further ado. The new student sat down a few rows in front of him, directly in Jaebum’s line of vision. He cheered internally.  _ That means I’ll be able to look at him the whole time without getting caught! _

 

The rest of the lesson went by in a flash, and Jaebum found himself questioning why it had only been an hour instead of the usual 2-hour lectures.  _ 2 hours would have meant I would have more time to stare at Jinyoung! _

 

Jaebum never hated History lectures afterwards. 

 

Within the span of one week, Jaebum found himself deeply obsessed with the outline of Jinyoung’s back, Jinyoung’s neck, Jinyoung’s ears, how Jinyoung hunched forward in his seat to scribble down his notes, and just Jinyoung in nature. He knew it was probably unhealthy to like looking at someone so much that he got cranky when Jinyoung didn’t show up for lectures or came in late and had to sit behind him, but what could he do?  _ That’s right, nothing.  _ He could only shut his eyes for the rest of the lesson and imagine Jinyoung sitting in his usual seat, doing what he would usually be doing. Putting on his reading glasses, pushing them up every so often before leaning forward to write in his notebook, then looking up at the screen again when the slides changed.. Jaebum practically had his actions memorized by now. His favourite was when Jinyoung would bring his hand up to his face to brush his bangs out of his eyes, or to cover a sneeze or stifle a yawn, because he would he able to see his muscles moving if he was wearing a short-sleeved shirt that day. But Jaebum also liked when Jinyoung wore long sleeves, enjoying the way the sleeves were a little too long for his arms and came down to his fingertips, resulting in his all-time-favourite sweater paws. Whatever. He liked everything Jinyoung was and did. Even if he didn’t like it on most people, Jinyoung would always make it look good. 

 

_ Yeah. He was whipped.  _

 

_ How had he managed to fall in love with someone he’d never even talked to before? They hadn’t even exchanged a hi or anything, but Jaebum was already head over heels for the boy.  _

 

Jaebum made it his personal mission to talk to the boy the next time he saw him and hopefully get his number. 

 

The next time they met was when Jinyoung was rushing off to his class, and Jaebum had his head down looking at his phone walking leisurely to the cafeteria. Needless to say, Jinyoung crashed into Jaebum, causing him to drop his phone. Both guys gasped at the sight, Jinyoung bringing a hand up to his mouth in shock and regret, Jaebum blinking owlishly at the sight of his phone on the floor before regaining enough sense to pick it up and examine his phone for any cracks. 

 

Despite the presence of a screen protector on his phone, anyone could tell that even the actual screen was shattered, considering how the screen protector was smashed so badly he could barely make out the screen. Jaebum frowned at the sight, looking up at Jinyoung in hopes that he’d have something to offer when he remembered his mission. Jaebum let out an easy grin, “No worries, babe. I’ll take care of this if you would just give me your phone number?” 

 

This caused Jinyoung to turn so red, Jaebum wondered if he’d ever been confessed to before. A part of him didn’t want to believe it, but Jaebum thought surely at least one person would have fallen for him given his looks and soft personality...right?  _ Well, whatever the case… _

 

“Jaebum-sshi. Are you there? Hello?” Jaebum was pulled out of his thoughts by the voice, Jinyoung waving his hands in Jaebum’s face with uncertainty.

 

“Wait. Jaebum-sshi? How’d you get my name?” The question only served to make Jinyoung blush further, the younger bringing his hands up to his ears to rub at them in embarrassment. 

 

“U-um..that’s not the point! The point is, I asked you out on a date- I mean- I’m going to t-treat you to a meal to make up for your phone!” Jinyoung cringed internally at his mistake, missing how Jaebum quirked his eyebrows at the mention of a date. 

“Sure, I’ll take you up on the date. So, what’s your number? I’m going to pick you up, alright?” Jaebum winked, lifting Jinyoung’s chin up so they were at eye level. For the most part, anyway. It couldn’t be helped that Jaebum was just a bit taller than Jinyoung. Jaebum would never admit it, but he secretly revelled in the fact that Jinyoung had to look up at him to meet his gaze.

 

Jinyoung was pretty sure his blush was so obvious by now, he didn’t bother hiding it any further as he grabbed a pen from his bag and scribbled his number on Jaebum’s palm, adding a tiny heart to the side of it. Then he stole a peek at his watch, only to gasp in horror when he realised he was late for his class. He quickly capped the pen, stuffing it into Jaebum’s hand and ignoring his confused look, only yelling a “Keep the pen, Jaebum!” in afterthought as he sprinted to class.

 

A few days later, Jaebum finally mustered up the courage to text Jinyoung and hopefully score a date with him, shoving all his homework aside for the weekend and spending a good two hours deliberating on what to send Jinyoung. He’d saved Jinyoung’s contact in his phone long ago, (like right after Jinyoung ran off to class after scribbling his number on Jaebum’s palm, for fear that he’d accidentally wash it off and never get to talk to Jinyoung again-  _ stop being dramatic, Jaebum! _ ), but he’d never really got the guts to text him until today. He’d seen someone talking and maybe even flirting with Jinyoung at lunch, and he’d decided if he was going to do it, he’d do it today.

 

**_To: Nyoung Cutie_ **

 

_ Hey babe _

 

_ You free this Friday? For the date you were talking about ;) _

 

_ Have you been waiting long? Sorry I was swamped with work the past few days and forgot to text you _

 

_ I’m Jaebum btw, if you didn’t already know ;) _

  
  


Jinyoung was just about to take a nap when he heard his phone going off a couple times too many, considering no one ever texted him. Other than the little brat Yugyeom, of course. But even Yugyeom had enough sense to word everything in one message instead of flooding his phone with notifications. He frowned in confusion. If it was that urgent, why hadn’t the person just called him instead? Rolling over, he reached for his phone on the bedside table to reply the texts, letting out a squeal when he realised who the texts were from. He immediately sat up, heart pounding in excitement as he swiftly saved the contact as “Jaebummieee”. Because just “Jaebum” would be too plain, duh.

 

**_To: Jaebummieee_ **

 

_ Hey! And of course I know it’s you, only you would have the guts to call me babe when we aren’t even dating :b _

 

Jinyoung giggles at his inner sassiness, fingers flying over the keyboard as he quickly types out his next text to Jaebum. 

 

_ Yeah, and Friday’s cool with me! Pick me up at 7? _

 

**_To: Nyoung Cutie_ **

 

_ Sure babe, anything for you ;) _

 

_ Where do you want to go?  _

 

Jinyoung blushes at the first text, about to flirt back with Jaebum when the next text pops up, making him pause in his ministrations to think. He racks his mind for ideas but can’t seem to find a good one, so he decides to let Jaebum have the choice. 

 

**_To: Jaebummieee_ **

 

_ I’ll let you decide. Surprise me ;) _

 

Jinyoung giggles at the winky face he decides to add, decidedly flirty and playful at the same time. Calling it a day, he locks his phone and clutches it to his chest, letting out a sigh of satisfaction as he closes his eyes and lies down. 

  
  


The next day, Jinyoung is more than excited, thinking of the date he has with Jaebum the very next day as he prances around getting ready for school. His steps are light and a smile graces his face the whole time he’s walking to school, only to be ruined 10 minutes in by a pair of arms making their way around his neck, instantaneously weighing him down by a ton. He opens his mouth to start nagging at Yugyeom, but is interrupted by the younger who’d caught on to his happy demeanor for the day. 

 

“Mr I-hate-morning-classes, what’s got you so happy so early in the morning?” Jinyoung rolls his eyes at the twinkle of amusement in Yugyeom’s eyes. Something tells him Yugyeom already knows the answer, but is just asking for the hell of it. Jinyoung makes a face and turns away from him, refusing to answer the question, hoping that Yugyeom doesn’t catch the faint blush making its way up his cheeks at the mere thought of the date he has with Jaebum. 

 

“Ahh...did Mr What’s-his-name-hottie finally take pity on me and decide to take you out so you can stop talking my ear off about how sexy he is?” Yugyeom grins cheekily as Jinyoung whips his head around, taking off as Jinyoung chases after him with an annoyed “Yah! You brat, come back here!”

  
  


Jaebum spots the duo at lunch yet again that day. It faintly occurs to him that he (Jaebum) may share other classes with Jinyoung as well, considering they have a common lecture and lunch break, but he’s too occupied in analysing the relationship between the two and finding possible explanations as to why Jinyoung has the other boy in a headlock right now. Oh, and also glaring holes into the other boy’s head because if anything, they seem to be more than just friends. Jaebum pouts unknowingly at the thought, trying to come up with reasons why he’s better than that-- that skinny tall boy.  _ He’s basically a beanpole! And he’s almost a head taller than Jinyoung!  _ Jaebum tries to convince himself.  _ But...what if Jinyoung likes tall guys? Should I grow taller too? Maybe I should start playing basketball-- who am I kidding, it’s too late for that already.  _ Jaebum chuckles at the thought, shaking his head as he pushes it to the back of his mind, deciding to focus on his meal instead. 

  
  


Friday comes around, and both Jaebum and Jinyoung are so excited they can barely breathe the whole time they’re in school. Jaebum spends the whole day thinking about Jinyoung while Jinyoung spends the whole day trying to stop thinking about Jaebum (with little success, to his dismay). Yugyeom chuckles and pats his head at lunch, giving the classic best friend speech (“Tell me if he hurts you, hyung!” and “Remember, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”) accompanied by a greasy wink and finger guns and for the first time, it feels like Yugyeom’s the adult and he’s the fumbling teenager going on his first date. Jinyoung simply smiles at Yugyeom’s actions, allowing himself to be babied for once. 

 

When their lessons end, both Jaebum and Jinyoung are out the door in a flash, rushing home to get ready for the date. Jinyoung takes the bus back; he’d taken the bus to college today for fear that he’d run over something in his excitement to get to college, and Jaebum climbs onto his motorcycle, snapping his helmet on before zooming off.

 

It is unplanned but both of them reach their respective homes at almost the same time, Jaebum staying a little further from campus. They both take a shower before pulling on whatever seems to work for them- Jaebum had texted Jinyoung to dress casually, so Jinyoung just had on a  simple white tee and his favourite pair of denim jeans, accompanied with a loose grey cardigan in case it got chilly. Jaebum decides to wear a black shirt, black jeans and, you guessed it-- a black leather jacket. The classic bad boy look. He takes a moment to style his hair, giving himself a once-over in the mirror before he’s sliding out the door again. 

 

7 o’clock rolls by fast enough and sure enough, at 7 o'clock on the dot, Jaebum pulls up at Jinyoung’s doorstep, Jinyoung having texted him his address earlier. He walks up to Jinyoung’s doorstep confidently, raising his hand to knock when the door opens just then, momentarily startling him. 

 

“Ah,” Jinyoung mumbles, breaking the silence. “I heard you pulling up at my doorstep, that’s why I opened the door.” He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, hoping that the red tint coating his cheeks isn’t obvious to Jaebum, switching the topic quickly. “When you said you were going to pick me up, I was expecting a car, not a motorcycle.” He quips, staring at Jaebum with mirth in his eyes. 

 

It’s Jaebum’s turn to feel embarrassed as he scratches his head awkwardly, thinking of something to say in reply. He heaves a sigh of relief when Jinyoung breaks out in laughter, telling him he doesn’t mind at all and then they’re getting on, Jinyoung putting on his helmet for him and wrapping his arms around his torso before he takes off to their destination, blushing the entire ride. 

  
  


“Oh,” is all Jinyoung manages to say when they reach, turning around slowly to take in the sight. “Oh,” he breathes in amazement.  _ It’s beautiful. _ Immersed in the scenery, Jinyoung fails to notice how Jaebum is slowly getting anxious from beside him, taking off his helmet and getting off the motorcycle uneasily. He turns to Jinyoung, “All you’ve been saying for 2 minutes is “oh”. Do you...not like it here?” Jaebum swallows, hoping Jinyoung doesn’t notice his nervousness. 

 

“..Hmm? How could I not like it? It’s beautiful!” Jinyoung finally tears his eyes off the scenery to look at Jaebum. He gives him a hug before pulling back. “I love it! How come I didn’t know about this place at all? I want to stay here forever!” Jinyoung’s eyes are shining with excitement, pulling Jaebum along with him to sit on the grass, gazing up at the sky in awe. They’d arrived just in time to get a last glimpse of the sunset before the sun went down fully, which meant they’d be able to see the stars in a while as well. “How’d you know I love looking at the stars?” Jinyoung looked up at Jaebum from where he was leaning on his shoulder. 

 

“I..I didn’t know, to be honest. But I like looking at the stars too, and I thought I’d just share this place with you. My dad brought me to this place when I was little, and I fell in love with stargazing then. I come here whenever I have the time, or if I’m feeling troubled. Looking at the stars always seems to make me feel better.” Jaebum smiles fondly before continuing. “I didn’t expect you to like stargazing too, but I’m so glad you do.” Jaebum looks over then, meeting Jinyoung’s gaze before breaking into a full-on grin. 

 

They spend the rest of the night with their heads tilted up, occasionally breaking the silence with hushed whispers communicating their findings, pointing out constellations in the company of each other. At one point, Jinyoung’s stomach growls and Jaebum snaps out of his daze then, tripping over his feet to retrieve the picnic basket he’d packed from his motorcycle. He doesn’t miss the surprised gasp it elicits from Jinyoung when the latter catches sight of it, eyes shining in delight at the prospect of eating sandwiches under the stars. 

 

Jaebum pulls out the food from the basket, setting it on the mat and holding out two sandwiches to Jinyoung. “I didn’t know which you prefer, so I prepared ham and cheese as well as peanut butter and jelly.” He shakes the corresponding hand that’s holding each sandwich as he says the flavours, smile widening when Jinyoung takes the ham and cheese one, even though it was the one he wanted. “Me too,” he says. He puts the other sandwich down, and they end up sharing both as they continue staring at the stars, making small talk and learning each other’s preferences. Hands around Jinyoung’s shoulders, Jaebum smiles as he gazes up into the night sky.  _ Maybe this could really work out. _

**Author's Note:**

> the writing style is a little inconsistent bc i forgot about this au for a bit and got back to it a few months later but i still hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
